


Who is that prince I see? (VF)

by Maderose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, disney style, il y aura des paillettes et de la magie et des arc-en-ciels, inspiré de la chanson "a gay disney prince", j'ajouterais les tags au fur et à mesure, mises à jour irrégulières, probablement un peu de angst/fluff, what the fuck style aussi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maderose/pseuds/Maderose
Summary: Un jour, Thomas reçut une lettre de la famille royale; il lui est demandé d'aider le second prince pour la quête rituel qui a lieu tous les dix ans.Doit-il accepté ?Ses amis, quelques fées excentriques, vont l'aider (ou pas) dans cette aventure qui semble pleine de surprises.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/OC





	Who is that prince I see? (VF)

**Author's Note:**

> Bien le bonjour ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction Sanders Sides, et la première fois que je poste sur AO3. Cette petite historie m'est venue de l'injustice qu'il n'existe pas encore de prince Disney et... Thomas mérite d'en être un. Juste ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira; et dernière chose. Les mises à jour ne seront pas régulière, mon inspiration n'est pas coopérative. Cette histoire existe également en anglais sous le même titre ; elles seront mises à jour en même temps. Much love.

Ceci est l’histoire d’un rêveur. Un rêveur qui réalisa ses rêves les plus grandioses armé de sa seule volonté. Principalement. Bon, d’accord, il a peut-être reçu un peu d’aide. Mais c’est quand même lui qui a fait le plus gros du boulot.

Il était une fois un jeune homme aussi gentil que le plus lumineux des sourires et aussi beau que le plus juste des princes. Il se prénommait Thomas.

Thomas ne se connaissait pas d’ennemis ; il était apprécié par la plupart des gens du village. Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’il n’y avait pas quelques mauvaises langues prêtes à siffler à son passage. Après tout, Thomas n’était pas tout à fait comme les autres.

Certains le disaient fou, d’autres un peu simple d’esprit. Mais ce n’était ni l’un ni l’autre. Oui, il arrivait de voir Thomas parler à quelqu’un qui n’était pas là. Mais ce n’était que parce que ceux qui le regardaient n’avaient pas le don avec lequel Thomas était né.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le jeune homme avait la capacité de communiquer avec les êtres éthérés. Principalement les fées. Thomas s’était fait, au fur et à mesure, des amis au sein de cette petite communauté ; il était d’ailleurs assez rare qu’ils quittent son côté.

Ils étaient au nombre de six. Ils avaient tous le même âge,  _ a priori _ , même si les êtres célestes semblaient être éternels. Il y avait d’abord Logan, son air toujours impeccable et son regard sérieux derrière une paire de lunettes à large monture. Ensuite, Patton et son sourire, ses blagues, son amour débordant et son enthousiasme quasi-permanent. Virgil n’était jamais très loin non plus ; bien que plus discret et ne socialisant que si cela était vraiment nécessaire. Il y avait aussi Janus qui, bien qu’il ait probablement le même âge que les autres, semblait plus âgé de part sa démarche et sa posture. Et enfin, les derniers mais pas des moindres, les jumeaux : Roman et Remus, aussi semblables que différents, l’un ne vivant que d’amour et d’art, l’autre préférant… le danger et la folie de la vie.

Toute la petite bande s’entendait bien. La plupart du temps.

Malgré les rumeurs qui ponctuaient sa vie, Thomas n’avait jamais connu de grande aventure comme il en avait lu dans ses livres favoris. Il en rêvait, mais la possibilité ne s’était jamais présentée.

Jusqu’à ce qu’il reçoive un jour une lettre qui changea sa vie.

Celle-ci portait le sceau de l’emblème royal : un A majuscule surmonté d’une couronne d’or. Le papier était délicat mais de bonne qualité et la plume légère bien qu’un peu nerveuse. La première fois qu’il la lut, Thomas n’y crut pas. En même temps, qui aurait pu. Il passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à relire la lettre, assis au milieu de son lit.

\- Je pense que tu devrais la brûler. Et faire comme si tu ne l’avais jamais reçue.

Virgil, dans son éternel sweat à capuche noir et violet, se tenait face à Thomas, lui aussi assis en tailleur au milieu du lit. La lettre se trouvait entre eux.

\- Il ne peut pas faire ça, Virgil ! s’exclama Patton, de son poste attitré, un large fauteuil molletonné dans un coin de la pièce. C’est une lettre de la famille royale ! Ce ne serait pas éthique. Il faut que Thomas y réponde.

\- Patton a raison. Même si nous, en temps que fées, ne répondons pas aux exigences de la cours ; tu as, toi, l’obligation de leur obéir.

\- Il n’a l’obligation de rien du tout, rétorqua Virgil. Ils se prennent pour qui à lui envoyer une lettre comme ça, qui sort de nulle part. Et sans donner d’explications claires, en plus.

\- Thomas ! claironna la voix de Roman, du fin fond du dressing. Il faut  _ vraiment _ que tu te rachètes des costumes. Ceux-là sont de la saison dernière, et tu ne peux  _ pas _ aller à la Capitale vêtu de ça.

Thomas tourna la tête en direction de l’ouverture menant à son dressing et aperçut Janus adossé à l’encadrement de la porte, faisant de subtils mouvements de tête à Roman qui, lui, vérifiait chacun des vêtements de Thomas. Un amoncellement de tissu s’était formé à leurs pieds.

\- Hé, vous faites quoi, là ?! s’écria Thomas, en se levant pour les rejoindre. Mes costumes sont très bien… eh !

\- Thomas, commença Roman, le regardant droit dans les yeux, tu es invité à la cour royale. La cour royale, bon sang !

Roman prenait très au sérieux l’invitation reçue par Thomas ; ce qui ne choquait personne. Après tout, il avait toujours aimé les grandes fêtes, les paillettes et l’attention. S’il poussait Thomas à accepter l’invitation royale, ce n’était pas tant pour la morale et le devoir que pour avoir la possibilité de l’accompagner et de voir le palais.

\- Je n’ai encore pas décidé si j’y allais… ou pas.

\- Thomas… insista Roman.

\- Je pense que Roman et Patton ont raison, statua Janus. Ignorer la requête de la famille royale peut être dangereux, tu as déjà une réputation en dent de scie auprès des habitants du village ; si on sav-

\- Hé ! s’écria Remus, allongé sur le ventre, de tout son long, en plein milieu de la pièce. Et si c’était pour ça qu’ils te voulaient ? Parce que les rumeurs de ta folie sont remontées jusqu’au palais et ils veulent t’ouvrir le crâne pour regarder ce qu’il y a dedans.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l’énergumène au sol. Remus était un personnage haut en couleurs et en idées... loufoques, si l’on puit dire. Il fallut quelques secondes avant que l’un d’entre eux ne sorte de la torpeur instaurée par la remarque de Remus.

\- Ils ne feraient pas ça ! s’exclama Roman. C’est une famille royale ; pas des dictateurs sanguinaires.

Le visage de Virgil se tordit d’une grimace mais celui-ci ne répondit rien. Près de lui, Logan s’était emparé de la lettre et la lisait une nouvelle fois.  _ Vous êtes prié de vous présenter le plus tôt possible au palais royal. Vos services sont requis par Son Altesse Royale le Roi pour une affaire des plus urgentes. _

\- On dirait qu’il y a quelque chose, sous la signature…

Logan fit jouer la lumière sur le papier. D’étranges reflets semblaient dessiner des symboles en transparence. Mais il était impossible de les déchiffrer.

\- Roman, j’aurais besoin d’une flamme, s’il te plait.

\- Hum ? D’accord, répondit l’intéressé en claquant des doigts.

Un feu de camp conséquent se matérialisa alors à quelques centimètres de Virgil, là où se trouvait précédemment assis Thomas. La fée violette se recula prestement.

\- Ca va pas, non !

\- J’ai dit une flamme, Roman.

Roman leva les yeux au ciel et claqua une nouvelle fois ses doigts. Le feu disparut pour laisser place à une petite flamme rougeâtre virevoltant gaiement dans les airs. Celle-ci s’approcha de Logan qui passa doucement le papier au-dessus. Juste assez pour brunir une petite partie. La flamme s’éteignit après cela.

\- Qu’as-tu trouvé, Logan ? demanda Patton, toujours assis dans son fauteuil sous une montagne de coussins.

\- Un message caché, répondit-il. De Joan.


End file.
